PF Undertale-Pacifist story
by Generalhyna
Summary: Part of the Protector force universe. When a young human/fox hybrid named Bella falls into the underground, she along with her pet freind Skurd must try to survive the UG and find away to free themselfs and the monsters, but it wont be easy if Flowery has anything to say on that, but with real love and determination, this hybrid will save everyone!
1. Prolouge

**Authors note: Well normally for stuff like this I put on Devinart…which I will but I think I will also put this new story on Fanfiction net as TADA I do my first Undertale story as me and fellow writer Gigglingmunehune worked together to make it (Read/look at her stories and art she is A Awsome!) and now enjoy.**

 **PS: This is the pacifist route so no killing, but will be sharp tounging from Flowery and crossovers from other toons…due to what my oc can do.**

 **Now lets roll**

 **Chapter 1(Prolouge) Ledgend of the Underground**

 _ **Come and gather around young ones, as I shall tell you a tale…a tale of humans and monsters.**_

 _ **Long ago there were two races that ruled over earth, humans and monsters**_

[shows a image of the plannet earth as on top in odd robes are a skeleton monster and human holding hands]

 _ **They had lived peacefully together for a long time until for a unknown reason…a war broke out between the two races**_

[it shows a scared battle field with the corpses of humans and floating small hearts of the monsters souls as it shows monsters and humans battle]

 _ **However Humans with there determination had won and with the power of seven wizards, they sealed the monsters underground with a powerful spell**_

[it shows a image of seven wizards at the mouth of a hole creating a grand barrier that sealed away the monsters]

 _ **Seperated from one another, peace was restored, however little did the wizards know of two things:**_

 _ **One, A unique monster with the power to change its form hid amongst the humans for long time never showing its true face, the only ones knowing is its pet slime and mate**_

 _ **And Two, Over the millions of years since the barrier was made, the monsters desired to break the berrier and return to the surface to be with the humans again, however there was a slight problem.**_

[Shows seven glowing hearts each a color of the rainbow]

 _ **To break the barrier, they needed the determination of seven human souls. For not only did they lack having any humans in the underground, but monster souls were very weak with very little determination. However on occasion a human did fell into the underground at and they never returned to the surface, never to be seen again.**_

 _ **The monsters already had with them 6 of the 7 souls they needed and needed one more…**_

 _ **This is where our story begins…**_


	2. Chapter 1 into the underground

**Chapter 1-Meet Bella and Skurd, Evil flowery and into the ruins**

"MONSTER!"

"FREAK"

"ITS RUNNING TOWARD MT EBOTT!"

"CATCH IT BEFORE IT COLLECTS A SOUL!"

Those were the angery and prejustic shouts of a angery mob from a small villiage that was station near a large mountain called , the rumored enterance to the underground, the home of monsters, where reports and stories of humans who fall down the entrance into the UG…never return again. However right now we focus on what the mob was chasing…it was a tall skinny nine year old with fair skin and was running away, panting as rain splashing down damped her long to her waist caramel-brown colored hair as finishing her attire was a purple and green stripped sweater with black shorts and brown boots.

The poor girl had tears in her eyes as she continued to run away from the mob, however what was odd about her was that she had a brown bushy fox tail and fox ears that swished behind her as she sprinted away from the mob ' _why…why do they have to chase me, all because of my ears and tail'_ said as she continued to run till she soon came of as she grew worried…and wondered if she should jump or not "What can I do?" she wondered.

"BELLA WHAT IS WITH THE GAUKING! WE HAVE HUMANS CHASING US!" yelled a male voice under the now revealed named girl Bella own sweater as she looked at her sweater as peaking from underneath was a slime with yellow eyes and short antene and oddly a red heart on its 'cheek' his name…Skurd, the family "Pet" from her ancestors time.

You see, Bellas family had a monster bloodline where a fox like monster that had the ablility to shapeshift to hide among the humans during the monster/human wars and mated with a human and gave its descendents the power to alter there appearance into whatever they wish to be, in Bellas case, cartoons due to her love of them and constant tv watching. Along with avoiding the war, Skurd was also with her ancestor and had became a partner and advisor to those who unlocked there monster genes…Bella being the last one with the death of her father due to an illness. "I Know Skurd, but do you remember what Papa said about mount Ebbot, that its filled with monsters and no human had ever came out of it *gets scared and tucks into the sweater as she became Bill Cipher, but had a fox tail and her sweater* they were all possibly killed by the monsters" he said as the mob voices got louder as Skurd had a sad look "But what choice do we have Bells, besides with your bloodline, you can hide among the monsters and blend in pretending to be like them" he said as the mob slowly grew closer as Bill took one last look, and closed his one eye and then opened it and filled with determination, concentrated and became a full adult TFP Smokescreen, but had on her sweater…and jumped off the edge into the dark carvan bellow of just as the mob came and sawed what she did.

"Good riddance, let the monsters take care of the freak" said the leader as the mob left.

(Memory flashback)

 _It shows a black and white like area as it showed Bella at the age of six crying and looking like a chibi/sparkling version of TFP Optimus prime but with a fox tail as a shadowed figure hugged the crying creature as Skurd was on the strange figures shoulder as the slime allowed a small tear to flow. The Figure seemed to hum as he continued to rub Optimus head as he begins to sing._

 _Figure:_ _ **Sweet daughter of mine please don't cry**_ _(singing in a male voice showing the figure is male as he wipped away the blue tears as Optimus looked up)_ _ **No more tears, papa will protect you**_

 _ **From all your fears**_ _(he then hugs Optimus close as the robot wrapped his arms around him)_ _ **Lou lullaby, papa is here**_

 _ **Bella, always remember that I love you, my love is deep, my dear Bella, Smile at the people who care for you, and calm my sweet heart sleep.**_

 _He sang as Optimus became Bella, a much younger Bella in a white sundress as she sniffed back her tears as she hugged the figure "I love you papa" she said as the figure rubbed her back._

 _Bellas father:_ _ **I love you Bella, Baby don't cry now…lou lullaby now, Baby don't cry**_

(End memory flashback)

" _Bella…Bella…Bella wake up"_ said Skurds voice as Bella/Smokescreen moaned as he felt a slime tentacle poke his cheek…which felt odd since he was made of metal as the dark haze covering his eyes cleared as "Smokescreen" Looked at his hands and sawed they were now human hands meaning he was back to being Bella, but around her were beautiful golden flowers as a light missy drizzle of rain dropped on her and Skurd "Woah…what happened?" she asked as Skurd slithered from her chest to her shoulder "We are in the underground kiddo, and be proud your determination and robot body protected you, otherwise your neck would had snapped and suffer worst injuries" he said crossing his tentacles in a 'pout' as Bella had to smirk at that look as she looked around.

"This place really is pretty cool, I wonder if Ib will love one of these flowers?" she said "Howdy" said a cute male voice sounding like it belonged to Dil Pickles from Rugrats surprising Bella as in a pop, she became a chibi kid version of RID Drift in her sweater with her fox tail as he hid behind a rock, as he and Skurd slowly peaked out from behind the rock and were both surprised to see…a gold flower. But what was really strange was that it had a friendly smile on it, flowers were not supposed to have smiles _'maybe it is one of the monsters down here?'_ wondered the kiddish robot samurai as the flower giggled at the hybrids reaction "Good golly gosh, you must be new here huh? My name is Flowery, Flowery the flower!" Flowery said as he tilted his…bud at him as Drift carefully stepped out from the rock a look of confusion on his face plates "Golly you must be confused, luckuily I can teach you on how things run here in the underground, we don't get visitors too often" he said.

That confused Drift as he stepped up to him "Um…sorry, but I needed to get away from a nasty mob of humans as well as Skurd (Points to Skurd) but my name is Bella " he said as Flowery chuckled "Why aren't you a sweet heart, I never seen a Fox monster hybrid before (sees Drifts surprised face as he became Cannonbolt but in the sweater as Skurds eyes narrowed) Oh there is no need to hide it, I sawed your tail and you cant hide your soul from me" he said as Cannonbolt was confused "Soul?" he asked as Flowery chuckled as suddenly a glowing red heart with green veins came out of the aliens chest.

"this is your soul, the culmination of your very being, your soul can grow even stronger and more powerful with LV" he said as now Cannonbolt was surprised as the heart appeared "Wha-whoa hay!" he said trying to cover up his chest in embarrassment, but when Flowery mentioned about LV he looked confused and puzzled as Skurd had a slightly confused look "LV?" What does that stand for?" he said as something in the pit of his stomach was setting off warning signals, he just couldn't put his finger on it as Skurd felt he should know this term but it was lost.

"Why LOVE of course! You would like some LOVE Dontcha?" he asked as Cannonbolt blushed "Well…my papa loved me and so did Skurd then yes, I will like some LOVE" he said as Skurd got suspicious _'LV, why do I feel like that is Bad'_ he thought as Flowery grinned and summoned small pellet like balls "Now all you need to do is be hit by my Happyness pellets and that can help you out" he said with a wide grin that made the alien nervous like it was a bad feeling as the flower shot out the pellets causing the alien to turn into a chibi fox tailed sweater wearing Autobot X as he moved and dodged the pellets, his soul following him as well as a tick Mark formed on Flowery "Come on hold still, do you want LOVE?! Or do you not?" he said as a stray pellet hit the mechs soul making him Wince in pain "Owwie, not the love like that!" he said as Flowerys face just transsision into a sick predatory like grin.

"you are a naïve idiot, you don't know in this world…" he said as white pellets surrounded the frankenstine mechling with no escape or a way to dodge "ITS KILLED OR BE KILLED!" he said in a voice belonging to TFA Starscream as he laughed cruelly as the pellets closed in "Please don't" the frankenstine bot said curled in a ball as Skurd gently tuched his neck as they were ready to be attacked until…

"That is enough, leave the poor bot alone" said a motherly femmine tone as a fireball came flying at the flower, in a hasty retreate he dissipated his pellets and went underground disappearing. Autobot X looked up at his savor and was surprised to see it was a very tall anthromorphic goat lady "What a terrible creature tormenting an innocent youth" she huffed before she looked at Autobot X with a warm smile like how a mother would give to her child as she kneeled down so she was eye level with the sparkling "Why hello young one, how did you ever get in here? Are you alright?" she said as she extended a furry paw with little harmless claws to him caressing his shoulder.

Autobot X flinched a bit, but didn't reject the touch, sensing his nervousness she had a look of concern looking at the hybrid fox child "Forgive me, I did not introduce myself, my name is Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins, you need not be afraid my child" she said as the tiny frankenstine sparkling looked at her and swallowed down his determination and reached his served hand to touch her own paw "My name is Au (Shakes his head) its Bella, my name is Bella " he said as Torail smiled "That is a very beautiful name young one, now come on, we don't know when that mean flower will come and the ruins are no place for a young one like you" she said as she guided the robot and secret slime out of the area of golden flowers and into the ruins, but Autobot X was still nervous at the monster till Skurd tapped his doorwing.

"You can relax Bella, I known Toriel since I was just a hatchling, she is the queen of the Underground and gentle as a kitten" whispered Skurd as Autobot X smiled at that and took a deep breath and followed Toriel deeper into the odd ruins. He was calm, but not enough to return to being Bella as he was still thinking that she may not like him because they were half human "Um …what do you think about humans?" he asked as Toriel glanced at him surprise but at the question she can feel her soul sensing his more dominate human side understaning the question she gave him a reashuring smile.

"Well my child, I do not hate them, I belive that anyone, human or monster can be a good person, in fact I look for humans here in case they fall down and take them in to recover. You of course have no need to fear, I know you are afraid because you are half human and your human half is more dominate, but there are plenty of monster/human hybrids before the war and there decendents do live here, but however you are the first one I seen fall down here" she explained as Autobot X exhaled happy as he became Bella again "Well…my ancestor was a monster who left the underground and well…mated with a human who passed their powers down the family line and well…now me and daddy, but my daddy passed away and now it's just me" she said as she rubbed her fox tail as a tick as Torail took a good look at the fox hybrid _'are you really Zuzus descendent?'_ she thought before she smiled and rubbed Bellas head making her purr as her fox ears twitched.

Torail chuckled at her reaction finding it very adorable "Yup, she is there decendent" she said as Skurd moved onto Bellas head "It's really nice to see you again your majesty" he said giving a bow as Torail sawed him and smiled "Oh Skurd! It is simply exciting to see you again!" she said placing a hand on him rubbing his head "I was sure you and Zuzu were…" she said and then trailed off not wanting to finish as her smile faultered then returned "I am just glad that today has been exciting and interesting" she said as both slime and hybrid had to smile at that as they continued through the ruins as they soon came to a training dummy.

"Now you must know that in the underground there will be some monsters who will not be so nice, so at times you need to do to things Fight or talk it out" she said as Bella looked at Skurd "Its best to try to not fight as that can lead to consequences, especially with your soul Bella" he said as Bella nodded recalling the lecture about what her dad told her from her Great Grandfathers who was also a hybid like her and her late mother, Fox monsters can gain more than one tail up to ten based on there actions or experience, however gaining a tail via a act of on purpose violence will lead to a terrible mutation and mental unstablity. It is much more common and dangerous in hybrids like her and her past ancestors due to the human nature "I understand M'am" she said nodding as Toriel smiled and pointed at the dummy.

"Good now my child there are many non-violent ways to solve problems, such as starting a friendly conversation to stall your opponent and then I will go and resolve the matter" she explained "Now, try talking to this dummy" she said as Bella went up to the dummy and smiled "Hi there my name is Bella what is yours?" she asked as the dummy moaned and shifted as if talking as Bella frowned a bit "Oh I see, you are tired of being smacked around well…(Turns into RID Grimlock at a chibi-size and robot form) how about a big old dino hug and Skurd gives you a fudge round he stored in himself" he said as the dinobot hugged the dummy with a cute grin as the dummy blushed and moaned a bit at the hug and how tight it felt, while Skurd patted the dummys head as Torail smiled "Very good my child!" she said as the dino bot loosen the hug and smiled.

"Thanks, my papa taught me to never use my powers for violence, only if the meany hurts me or my friend first and I need to defend myself, but two wrongs never make a right and hurting people makes you no better then the one who hurt you back" he said as Skurd pulled out a fudge round "Truer words stated by a great man, who while he lacked the blood of a monster, he was very wise and carring, god rest his soul" he said offering the treat to the dummy, but it shook its head as Skurd gave the treat to Grimlock who smiled and ate it after breaking the hug "Awe thanks Skurd you're the best" he said happily as Skurd blushed "Daw thanks" he said as Torail smiled.

"Your father must be a wise man" she said as they continued through the ruin "He was, after mom died giving birth to me, it was just me nad him and (gets sad and becomes Bill Cipher as he hid a bit in his sweater)…and when he died from lung cancer when I was 8 it was just now me and Skurd as his parents, especially his mom and older sister didn't want me, so I had to live on the street and and use my powers to get food and survive" he said as hearing that made the old goat women put her hands on her mouth ' _they abandoned a small child? How cruel!'_ she thought, now she was going to go into full mother mode as she hugged the dorito in a sweater "my child, I am so sorry that you would have to suffer like that…no child should face that, human or monster" she said making the dream triangle demon to smile "Thank you…really thank you" he said hugging her back as they continued on through the ruins (though passing by some leaves the dream demon childishly with determination became Vigilante to play in the leaves with Skurd causing Torail to smile at that).

Soon they came to a homely looking home "We are home my dears" she said as the cowboy hero and Slime were in awe as they soon came in revealing it to be a cozy living room area as Vigilante became Bella smiling at the warmth and cozyness at the home as she became Darall (OK KO Lets be heros) in her sweater and he had a big stary look as Skurd 'smiled' as the goat monster giggled as she went into the kitchen "Make yourself home dear, I have a butterscotch pie baking for you two if you want one?" she said as Daralls eye practically sparkled bigger along with Skurds.

"We would love that!" they said in unison causing Torali to chuckle"Well It will be ready in a few minutes, so explore around the house all you want" she said as Darall smiled and rebecame Bella as she and Skurd went to explore the house.

 **Authors note: here is the chapter 1 of my undertale story and you can see my oc…she is a cinnamon roll of cuteness and playfulness as shown with her nature to never hurt a monster. Now next chapter exploring the house and then a choice to break the barrier to free the monsters.  
**


End file.
